


Envy Lasts Longer

by Brittnodo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittnodo/pseuds/Brittnodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions because associated with the sweetest." -A.R. Orage </p>
<p>Seven times Ron has been jealous of Harry and Hermione's friendship and one time he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy Lasts Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Old story that was partially rewritten from ff.net.

******1.First Year**  
Hermione Granger it was, to say the least, awkward.

He didn't really even like the girl. Harry though was beyond nice and decided since the Troll incident that they should be mates with her.

Sure, Ron felt guilty that he almost killed the girl with his less than kind words, but he really didn't think after saving her that they would have to be friends. Maybe a greeting here or there. The occasional, "Can I copy your homework?", and the sudden, "What pages are we supposed to read?" was what he expected. No, what he knew was going to happen. Of course Ron didn't really know Harry liked a charity case more than Ginny liked Harry Potter.

Ron wasn't sure how he should act around the bushy haired girl, and it's not like his best mate was any help, Harry just said, "Be yourself Ron, you're brilliant. Hermione is a not too bad; I bet if you guys talk you can find something in common."

_Sure,_ Ron thought as he watched Hermione and Harry, _at least she talks to you not at you; I mean does she ever shut up? And you seem to only want to be friends with her! Am I not good enough anymore? Am I not smart enough? Do I talk about Quidditch too much? Oh, Quidditch! I do love Quidditch, The Cannons aren't doing very well this year but I have Faith! I mean sure their keeper can't guard much, their seeker isn't very fast, the beaters aren't all too strong, and the chasers don't have the best coordination skills, But they have character! Uh…Yeah._

Ron was broken out of his Quidditch obsessed thoughts by Harry's laughter and Hermione's giggling. The duo were staring at him intently, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

"What?" Ron demanded, his face turning redder than a ripe tomato. "There something on my face?"

Harry smiled, his green eyes were twinkling. "You have that look on your face."

Hermione nodded with a smile, her two front teeth taking over pretty much anything in the area. "Harry's right, you have that look that tells us you're thinking about Quidditch."

The red head's jaw hit the floor, he tried to think of ways they could have read his mind. He had half a mind to call out one of them.

"Yeah," Harry continued with a smirk, "You always have this love sick puppy dog look when you're thinking about that team you obsess over."

"I do not." Ron blushed heavier.

"Don't be silly, Ronald." Hermione grinned, "Yes you do."

"Do not." He said back with narrowed eyes.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Yes you do."

"Do not..."

"Ok!" Harry shouted with a grin, "I think we get it you two, let's head to the library."

Hermione and Ron turned to him in surprise. Hermione's face lit up up like a phoenix catching flame and she readily agreed, but Ron's freckled face showed the utmost horror. Harry hated the libary almost as much as Ron did.

"C'mon Hermione, I want to finish that stupid potions essay. If I don't do well on it, Snape will have my hide." Harry said quietly walking to the portrait hole.

Ron's groan redounded around the common room as Hermione waved for him to follow.

"She better not try and steal Harry from me, he's my best mate!" Ron grumbled angrily as he followed at a much slower pace. "That girl is trouble!"

**2\. Second Year**

 

Ron's head was a bit of a mess, as laid on his bed. He was home, finally, after a long and painful school year. But all he could think about was Hermione hugging Harry.

Hermione hugged Harry.She threw her tiny arms around his neck and laughed as she did so. Harry seemed hocked but pleased and hugged the shorter girl right back. She didn't hug Ron though.

Ron couldn't understand why even wanted Hermione to hug him, but why did he get this weird feeling in his stomach when she ran straight for Harry, who received the hug beyond enthusiastically? All Hermione did was shake Ron's bloody hand, it was so awkward and forced. She was his best friend too.

Ron stared at the Cannons poster across from him, remembering the dread and fear he felt when McGonagall came to him and Harry. That day, one of the worst dyas of his life, was the stern witch telling them Hermione had been petrified. It was like the eart was shattering but still moving.He could remember the feeling of how his stomach sank to his toes and the blood draining from his face. The feeling of utter hopelessness engulfing him. The hatred for the person -no not person, animal- who hurt his Hermione.

Well, His and Harry's Hermione. She wasn't his Hermione, but she was his best girl-friend, er- yeah. Of course, not that he wasn't her own person. Because she was, she most certainly was.

And then Ron remembered Harry's face, it had been bone white, his usually twinkling eyes were dull and wide, it looked as if he just lost the most important thing in the world to him. And maybe he had? Ron still couldn't believe that the famous boy wizard had such a sucky family. Maybe all he had was Ron and Hermione. That was silly though, Harry had money and fame...

Ron flipped over onto his side, he could hear the twins and Ginny laughing from downstairs, Percy was probably scribbling away to his super "secret" girlfriend, not knowing that twins were cooking up a prank to turn his hair purple. His dad was at work, apparently some guy in the ministry tried to enchant something and well, it turned out like every other stupid thing a wizard tries to do to a muggle item.

Ron stared at the bright orange walls, his body shuddered as he thought of how he thought he was not only going to lose Hermione but also Ginny and Harry. It felt like a lead was on his chest, and it refused to move until he saw them bloody and bruised.

He watched a little poster version of a Cannon player whirl around, and all he could feel was dread, his last two years at school had been overly adventurous, he couldn't even begin to think of what was going to happen next.

"Percy! Ron! Lunch is done and your father's just called with some fantastic news! Come Down quickly!" Mum shouted, with poorly concealed joy in her voice. He wondered what that was about. Joy wasn't really something that was being felt much in the Burrow these days.

Ron sighed and got up, and as he walked down the steps all he could think was, _I wished she hugged me, too._

**3\. Third Year**

 

Ron was fuming, he couldn't believe that Harry would even consider forgiving Hermione after what she did with his Firebolt. And to top off her her ridiculousness she still wouldn't own up to that that ugly fluff ball did to his Scabbers.

Ron aimed a kick at his trunk, a good hard, sturdy kick. Of course, he then proceeded to hurt said foot.

"Bloody Hell!" He moaned clutching at his foot, this was all he needed right now- a broken toe. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Ron looked around the room through his hazy tear filled vision, and thanked Merlin and beyond he was alone and nobody noticed his embarrassing act. This though, was a perfect example of why Hermione was the worst. If he hadn't been angry he would never had kicked his trunk. Obviously, his logic was sound.

Sitting down heavily on his bed, Ron punched his pillow feeling all of the burning anger drain away and replace itself with jealousy. Turning so he was laying down on his back, he closed his eyes, and just wished he could be like Harry.

Now don't get him wrong he loved- not that he would ever admit out loud- Harry, like a brother, but sometimes it was so unfair.

Harry was everything he wasn't.

He was rich, while Ron was poor. He was famous, Ron was just another Weasley. He was a fantastic Quidditch player, Ron was just okay at it. All of the professors loved Harry (okay so maybe not Snape), and they thought Ron was an idiot or just a tag along. He was smart (not Hermione smart but still), Ron was average. Harry was even better looking than him.

Ron thought of the Firebolt Harry received and his stomach clenched with envy. He wished people would send him cool gifts like that.

His thoughts drifted towards Hermione.

Oh, how angry he was with her! She betrayed both Ron and Harry. Of course, if the broom had been Ron's she probably wouldn't have given two thoughts towards his safety.

Ron just looked up and shook his head, he wanted to know why every time, even though he was mad at her, his thoughts always drifted to the bushy-haired brunette. And why did he always feel angry every time Harry went to talk to her?

He heaved another heavy sigh and threw a freckled arm over his eyes. This was all because of her betraying him and Harry. That was the only sensible solution to the problem.

Ron heard someone open the door. Peaking from under the arm that covered his eyes he noticed it was Harry smiling slightly at him.

"Hey, mate." Harry said walking over to him and plopping down next to Ron's legs. "Everything alright?"

Ron grunted in response, Harry just grinned and shook his head.

Harry patted Ron's leg and stood up, "C'mon, lets go sneak around under my cloak, we can explore Hogwarts' mysteries."

Ron giggled at Harry's terrible impression of Trelawney, and followed him out of the room leaving all thoughts of the Brown eyed girl he thought so, so much about.

 

**4\. Fourth Year**

Ron had never felt so angry.

He couldn't believe Harry would put his name in the Goblet and not even tell him -his best bloody mate.

The noble Harry Potter just a stinking cheat, and would do anything for himself and forget his friends. How could he? He sold out both Ron and Hermione, left them behind.

Ron shook his head, Harry wanted more fame and would apparently do anything to get it, even forget about his friends.

Worst of all he couldn't believe Hermione sided with Harry. Of course that wasn't anything knew. Everybody knew Hermione preferred Harry, why wouldn't she, he was rich and famous, they would be perfect together. They'd fall in love, get married, have cute perfectly Potter babies, and have their ruddy fairytale ending, while Ron would watch on from afar broken and shunned. Just another Weasley

Ron kicked a pebble as he walked around the lake, his thoughts were like pouring salt into an open wound. Whenever he thought about Harry's "betrayal" or Hermione believing he was telling the truth, he felt like a squashed flobberworm. Or like however Trevor felt when Neville lost him

"Why? Why'd it have to be him?" Ron's whisper was drowned by the wind. Nobody else was around, the Beuaxbatons were in their carriage thing and the guys from Durmstrang were on their ship while the Hogwarts students were inside on this nippy day.

A small part though of Ron hated himself for thinking this stuff about Harry and Hermione, but his jealousy and hurt rivaled any pleasant thoughts of his closest friends.

Ron picked up the pebble he'd been kicking around and threw it at the giant squid. To his chargrin, the Giant squid retalited with a huge blast of water aimed right at Ron.

"B-B-Bloody h-hell!" He yelled as the iciness of the water hit his pale skin. "P-Piss o-o-off you b-b-big s-stupid j-jellyfish."

Ron quickly ran back to the castle freezing, and all he could do was blame Harry and Hermione.

They were always going to be together leaving him out in the cold.

She'd always choose Harry.

And that hurt him more than the frostbite he was getting ever could.

 

**5\. Fifth Year**

Ron stared at the wall in the Hospital wing feeling like he couldn't breathe, Sirius was dead. Sirius Black once believed mass murder was dead. Harry's godfather dead. The man who gave Harry hope was gone.

Ron wished he could have done more, maybe if he hadn't touched those damned brains. Maybe if he had been coherent when it happened he could have done more to help Harry, maybe he could have had Harry's back so Sirius wouldn't need to have rushed out.

And now a man is dead.

Ron felt a lone tear go down his face, he hadn't seen Harry yet and wasn't sure he could face his best mate when he would be broken.

Harry was the leader, Ron was just the sidekick.

And he couldn't even do that right, he wasn't there, he should have been there with Harry fighting back to back. Never leaving his side. Hermione on one end, him on the other.

Suddenly, Ron heard a rustling from Hermione's bed across from him and he almost sat up but something stopped him, and he just listened.

"Hermione," Harry's voice whispered, low but just loud enough for Ron to make it out. "Hermione, you awake?"

He heard the bed creak from where he was and assumed Harry had sat down.Not on the chair that was by her bedside but the actual bed.

"Harry?" Ron's heartbeat quickened, Hermione had only been awake for ten minutes since coming back to Hogwarts and in that time she learned about Sirius' death. Her reaction was almost as bad as Ron's and she had been quickly sedated by Madam Pompfrey. Madam Pompfrey feared the stress could put her in even more pain.

"Hello,you feeling alright?" Harry's voice asked quietly, a long silence endured, before Harry spoke up again. "Stupid question, I guess."

Ron shivered he'd never Harry so…dead sounding.

"No, it wasn't, I just-I-I'm doing alright. What about you? They t-told me, when I first woke up." Hermione's voice was shaky, Ron could almost see the tears rolling down her face. And even though he wouldn't admit a few escaped his eyes as well.

Harry was quiet for a long time before saying, "I destroyed the headmaster's office."

Ron had to bite his hand from yelling out in surprise as Hermione gasped, Ron could imagine her putting her hand over her mouth, "Harry!"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I broke some of his things."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed, "Come here."

He couldn't see them really because he was on his side but from the very corner of his eyes he saw Harry lay down next to Hermione and put his head on her shoulder. Ron felt like his heart was going to burst into flames. They always had a different, closer bond than what he had with them. It was closer and more intimate. He hated it.

"There was a lot of stuff he didn't tell me." Harry said his voice was slightly muffled. "I feel like everything's been a lie, ya know? He should have told me everything earlier and maybe Sirius would still be here, with me. I can't- I'm not sure I-"

Ron could hear Harry make a sound that he's only heard from his friend once before: a sob. A gut wrenching sob.

"Oh, Harry, going to the Ministry was not a mistake we made sure V-Voldemort didn't get his hands on the prophecy. Sirius knew what he was doing, and Harry I think if I know Sirius he felt more alive that night than in ages." Her voice was so soft and understanding, it made Ron warm just hearing it.

As Harry cried into Hermione's shoulder Ron resisted the urge to go over and comfort Harry but he knew that would just embarrass him. There was some things in the world Ron could handle and they were some he couldn't. Watching the people he loved most in the world cry was on the top of not handling list.

Finally the sobs turned into sniffles, "You feel better?"

Harry must've nodded because he started to talk quietly again, "Is Ron alright? He looked pretty banged up."

And Ron had to admit the jealousy in his heart lessened hearing how concerned Harry sounded as he asked about his health. It wasn't that he didn't know Harry cared about him, he certainly did. Everyone, and Ron meant everyone, knows that Harry Potter loved and would do anything for his friends. but it was still nice to hear.

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine. I think Madam Pompfrey said he would just stay overnight for observation." Hermione's voice sounded relieved. He could feel their probing stares boring into his back. A trickle of guilt passed through him, he knew that he really shouldn't be listening in like this.

"Good, I feel bad. I shouldn't have gotten you lot mixed up into this." Harry replied, his voice was slightly muffled.

Hermione in turn sounded annoyed, "Harry, we're part of this whether you like it or not, me and Ron especially, we've been with you since the beginning and we will stay with you until the very end." She paused to breathe, "Honestly, we will never leave your side."

It was quiet again for a long while. Ron was beginning to get antsy sitting so still. The quiet was finally broken when Harry spoke up.

"Thanks, Hermione. I-This means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me. Just promise me you'll be careful."

Ron almost laughed as Harry cleared his throat. deflecting from Hermione's last comment. "I'm surprised Madam Pompfrey hasn't come in here and chased me away for waking you up and sneaking out of my dorm after hours."

Hermione heaved a sigh, "Harry!"

"What? Oh," Ron could picture Harry's pout from here. "I promise to attempt to be more careful."

"I suppose that's all I can ask of you."

Ron was curious as to why Madam Pompfrey hadn't shooed Harry away yet. He hoped they would steer back to that and luckily enough Hermione did.

"I think she knows you're here but somebody told her to let you stay." Her voice was quiet, controlled like she was speaking carefully. It didn't take a genius as to who she was referring too.

"I don't need any favors from him." Harry's voice sounded harsh and that took Ron by surprise, Harry was never harsh.

"Harry," Hermione started quietly, "why won't you say Dumbledore's name? You are even saying Sirius' name even though it's killing you."

Ron was happy she asked that because it occurred to him as well that Harry wouldn't say the professors name. Not that Ron blamed Harry. Dumbledore had ignored him all year, even wiht that stupid Toad lurking around Harry like a bloodhound. It was really weird because everybody knows that Harry's like his favorite student ever.

Harry's voice was angry when he spoke, "I have never been so angry or upset than I am now with somebody like I am with…Dumbledore."

"Why, I know he wasn't speaking with you this year even though it's been terrible, but what did he say that made you so angry? Did he tell you why he hasn't spoken with you this year?" Hermione asked quickly. Ron wondered how he did it. He knew for a fact she was in enough pain to take down even that hardiest of people, yet she still asked questions and tried to solve the mystery.

Harry gave a long sigh, "He said that he couldn't speak or look at me because he was afraid Voldemort would look through me into him if I was alone with him and get information concerning the Order."

Hermione gasped, "That never even occurred to me, I can't believe I didn't think of that! And if Voldemort knows you guys are closer than student and teacher, then that could have been disastrous."

"He said that, too." Harry muttered, "Are we really closer than pupil and headmaster?"

Hermione's voice sounded compassionate and soft and Ron wondered if she'd ever speak like that to him. It was the sort of voice that he really had never heard from her before. "Of course you are Harry, don't deny that he's like a grandfather to you and your mentor. You and I both know you won't be mad at him for long, you care too much."

He heard Harry snort and he wondered if he was missing something. It didn't take Hermione to guess Harry was leaving a lot out.

Hermione yawned and Harry said quietly, "Go to sleep."

"No, we aren't d-done talking." Hermione murmured through a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Hermione. We have all the time in the world." As Hermione murmured something Ron couldn't help but notice how Harry's voice caught while saying his last words.

And as Ron drifted off into a troubled sleep he felt like maybe we really didn't have all the time in the world.

The next morning Ron awoke to voices speaking lowly by the door, and as he sat up and stretched he realized that it was Dumbledore and Madam Pompfrey.

They looked up as he moved a bit and both made their way towards him. Ron had never spoken to Dumbledore without Harry around before it made his insides quiver. Okay, maybe that was the medicine he was force fed last night.

"Good Morning, Mr. Weasley. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked quietly, as Madam Pompfrey changed the bandages around his wrists.

"G'Morning, sir. I'm fine, thanks." Ron said just as quietly.

Dumbledore clasped his hands behind him, and glanced across the room towards Hermione's bed.

When Ron looked it felt like he had just been kicked in the stomach. There wrapped around each other were Harry and Hermione both sleeping. wrapped around each other like the giant squid and a bit of it's prey.

Pushing the jealousy away for later Ron groaned and looked heaven ward, "Idiot!"

Dumbledore turned towards him eyebrow raised, he didn't look angry. Contrary to that his eyes were twinkling, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, er not you sir, it's just Harry." Ron said lamely, he couldn't believe the prat forgot to leave. Ron hoped he wouldn't get into trouble (even though the chances of him getting in trouble with Dumbledore were slim to none) for staying the night.

Dumbledore turned back to look at the couple fondly, "I am happy to see that he is sleeping, I am afraid though it won't always be this easy. He was simply exhausted."

"Yeah, he was." Ron looked at his lap before looking up at Dumbledore. He had never seen the old man anything but jovial before. Today he simply looked sad and worn out. "Sir? Will he be okay? Harry, I mean. Do you reckon' he'll be alright?"

Dumbledore looked at Ron intently like he was reading his mind, Ron wondered how Harry could stand that all the time being x-rayed. It was right then he could have sworn Dumbledore's mouth twitched. Which was mildly frightening, but he had a feeling even if Dumbledore could read minds he wouldn't ever harm one of his students.

"I think with time, Mr. Potter will be alright but he will need you, Ronald. He will need both you and Ms. Granger to fight what is to come. Now I bid you good day, Mr. Weasley, I don't believe it would be wise for Harry to awake and I be here." Dumbledore nodded to Ron and just as reached the doors Ron heard him say to Pompfrey, "They make a lovely couple, don't they Poppy?"

"Yes, indeed they do, Albus indeed they do."

And when Madam Pompfrey asked the red head how he felt Ron responded he was fine but really he was anything but that inside.

 

**6\. Sixth Year**

Ron was at a loss, he had zero idea what to do for Harry. What to say to him, or try to do, he had no clue.

Dumbledore was dead.

Ron couldn't wrap his head around it.

Albus freaking Dumbledore was gone.

Ron felt like any hope they had of defeating You-Know-Who was gone the instant Snape uttered the killing curse.

Snape that no good greasy haired, traitorous son of a -.

Ron sighed quietly and looked at the figure of his best friend sitting on a chair in the empty common room, just staring into the fire. He had been so quiet the last few days. Harry was naturally quiet, you could get a lugh out of him of course but he preferred to keep to himself unless they were alone. Ron wasn't sure if it was a Harry thing or a Dursley thing that was drilled into him as a little kid.

But lately it was like he was a ghost.

Harry was there, he watched as the greatest Wizard of the century was murdered. And Ron didn't know what he could do for the Chosen One without mucking it up or saying something wrong.

When Sirius had died Harry was angry, frustrated and broken. He grieved loud and with the intensity of an uncontrollable flame.

Now Harry was quiet, blank, but still very much broken.

Ron looked at his feet, debating whether or not to go over and say something to Harry. It was when he was internally debating with himself that Hermione appeared in her fluffy pink dressing robe and matching pink slippers. The young witch made a beeline for Ron.

Ron almost stopped breathing, Hermione was really close to him. Like her mouth was next to his ear close. Ron could feel her breath.

"Come on, we have to do something, he's a wreck." She whispered her voice soft and concerned.

Ron felt his face heat up from the proximity. "Yeah."

Hermione stepped back completely unaffected except for a slight redness on her pale cheeks that Ron barely noticed.

Ron and Hermione walked over to Harry quietly, Ron almost hesitantly.

"Harry," Hermione ventured stepping up next to him, "are you alright?"

Ron sat down on the couch as Hermione squeezed next to Harry on the armchair putting her arms around his shoulders. Somewhere deep in Ron squirmed at the site but he kept his mouth shut and only focused on the worry and concern he had for Harry.

It was quiet for too long so Ron took a shot, "Mate, tell us what we could do."

Hermione caught his eyes, a private smile saved just for him that had him momentarily stunned.

"I don't know what to do." Harry's voice was rough, almost like he was holding something back.

Hermione tightened her hold on him as Ron leaned forward slightly ready to get up and do whatever Harry asked,

"Harry, we know what we have to do," said Ron, lowering his voice as he continued, "we have to find the Horcruxes."

But Harry just shook his head, "No Ron, I know that, trust me I do but… He wont be here to help me, to nudge me along the way, to be there when I need an adult."

Harry's voice broke and he put his head in his hands and his shoulders tensed even more, like the weight of the entire world just got a lot heavier.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione murmured like a caress and kissed his shoulder tears in her eyes.

Ron felt out of place, he was never good at the comforting thing and seeing them like this, hurt so, so much that it felt like his heart was being burnt out of his chest.

It physically hurt Ron to see them like this.

Anybody else he just would have felt awkward and uncomfortable.

But its them, Harry his best friend and Hermione the girl he…cared a lot about.

Harry started again his eyes as blank as before, " I'm on my own now. No more protectors. Its just me and him. I've got to kill him. No more Dumbledore to swoop in at the right moment to protect me. I'm alone."

And suddenly it was like the floodgates were opened because Harry sobbed into Hermione's shoulder and couldn't stop.

Ron felt tears in his eyes, this wasn't Harry. This wasn't the fearless leader he looked to when they were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

And suddenly Ron realized, Harry was still a kid. A kid his age. A kid his age who just lost another person he loved. A kid.

Ron felt terrible, he couldn't imagine losing any of his family or Harry or Merlin forbid Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione's voice cut in to the quiet sobs that wracked the boy-who-lived, "You are never ever alone. Me and Ron will always be here for you, the Order is still here and so is Hogwarts we will stand behind you and fight with you. Don't forget what Dumbledore used to say, 'Our loved ones never truly leave us,'".

Harry was quiet for another moment before saying, "Never say never ever. Something is coming and I may not win."

Dead silence.

Ron never truly believed that saying until his fourth year when Harry came out of the maze, Cedric Diggory's dead body in hand, and right now just reinforces what he heard all of those years ago.

Ron didn't know how long he sat there, he didn't know how long it took for Harry to fall asleep, time didn't matter at this time because his friends hope was slipping and that hurt.

Ron looked up and saw Hermione looking tenderly at the raven haired sixteen year old on her shoulder and felt even worse.

He couldn't compete with Harry he knew that but it still hurt to see the love in the girl he lov-liked in her brown eyes.

"Go to bed, Ron." Hermione yawned. "I've got it under control, we don't need you right now."

It was like an echo.

We don't need you. We don't need you. We don't need you. We. Don't. Need. You.

They don't need him.

So he left not even registering that Hermione said not right now, and that she would stay with Harry through the nightmares and tomorrow Ron could be the one to wake him up when he cried out.

Ron just didn't realize that Harry and Hermione did need him.

They always would.

 

**7\. Seventh Year**

_They don't need you,_ the soft voice whispered in Ron's head, _they'd be better off without you._

Ron's hands shook he wanted to die as he watched his supposed best friends talk an interact when his family could be dead.

_The family who loved Harry more,_ the bitter voice sounded.

Flashes of his family blinked in front of his eyes:

His mum being tortured and killed. His dad cursed so badly he may be insane. Bill turned into a real werewolf killing people. Charlie eaten by a cursed dragon. Percy despite their feud imperioused by the ministry and committing heinous acts. The twins kidnapped and taken to their deaths. And Ginny his sweet baby sister, Harry's supposed girlfriend hanging from her toes in the bloody Hogwarts dungeons and being cursed at by Death Eaters.

And what are the lovely couple doing?

Effing nothing.

_They love each other and you're just a third wheel,_ that silken voice crooned. _You're just the spare, remember Cedric Diggory? You share his fate the longer you stay and the longer you stay the longer you watch as the girl you love loves your best friend._

Ron rubbed his eyes, he wanted to throw something, to yell at someone, to attack.

_Yes_ , that slimy voice encouraged, _they don't love you, nobody does. They will forget you. The invisible boy. Harry Potter's sidekick. The least liked and talented Weasley. Unloved by the girl you dream of. Leave._

Ron sat up he felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't be here, he wanted to go home, he wanted to eat real food.

He didn't want to see Harry and Hermione.

He didn't want to be the third wheel.

He didn't want Harry around.

He was scared.

 

**8\. And that one time Ron wasn't Jealous of Harry and Hermione.**

Ron was sitting quietly outside the Burrow, Fred's funeral having ended an hour past.

Wanting to be alone he had moved to a spot where only two people ever knew of, and one was dead. The other, probably comforting his baby sister.

Ron knew his best friend would be helping Ron's mum and talking with Ginny while trying to hold back his own emotions.

And Fred…

Ron laughed bitterly, they saved thousands but couldn't save one that mattered. George never looked more lost. An entire family broken because of a ruddy wall. How lame, if Fred were here he would've been more upset that he was defeated by a wall.

"Ron?"

Ron's eyelids fluttered closed at the voice he loved so much.

"Ron?" Hermione's voiced sounded again from behind him.

Turing around slowly he smiled a tiny smile, "Hey."

Hermione smiled at him through tears, she looked so beautiful even with red rimmed eyes and disheveled hair. Her dress was black and lacey, it looked very muggle but not too out there not to pass at a wizarding function.

Hermione moved hesitantly, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course you can."

Ron enjoyed seeing the flush appear on the witch's cheek immensely.

She sat herself so that their hands were close to each other hoping he'd get the message and hold her hand.

He did.

"Hermione," Ron said clearing his throat, "I'm s-sorry."

Hermione looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Why are you sorry?"

Ron looked down unable to meet those brown eyes that he loved.

"I left you guys."

It was simple to the point.

"Ron, Harry and I already forgave you for it, why hash up old feelings?"

Ron tore his hand away from hers and stood up to pace.

"Hermione, if the Fred ever knew I'd abandoned you guys he'd never forgive me, he'd disown me. I left the two people I love more than anyone else in the entire world because I was selfish and wanted my mummy! I left my best friend and the girl I love. I mmph-"

Ron's rant was cut off by soft lips upon his and suddenly everything felt right in the world.

Hermione pulled back her arms wrapped around Ron's neck, "You love me?"

"Ah, yeah I reckon' I do," Ron said swallowing thickly.

Hermione grinned, "Took you long enough you big dolt. I love you, too."

Ron smiled, a real smile that made Hermione's heart melt, "Really?"

"Yes."

Ron's eyes lit up, "You don't love Harry?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Ron, he's like my brother. I love him like I would love a brother." Hermione grinned suddenly, "You don't love Harry, either right?"

Ron grinned, "Well, his eyes are rather dreamy."

Hermione giggled and kissed Ron firmly on the mouth.

Ron felt that evil little green monster run away faster than you can say 'Quidditch'.

And when an hour later Harry came to check on them he never felt happier at seeing Ron Weasley in the arms of Hermione Granger sleeping peacefully.


End file.
